


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by keysdimples



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fellatio, KeyHo, M/M, Oral Sex, dom!key, minkey, minwhore, whore!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysdimples/pseuds/keysdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one wasn't paying attention, they'd never notice the shade that flashed across Kibum's eyes. </p><p>But Minho noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

If someone were to ask Minho just when he'd landed his role as SM's eager whore, he'd have a hard time pinpointing an exact time and place. It just happened to be in his nature, a hyung pleaser, as he was known notoriously for, and not without reason, not at all. In his early years, as a big eyed, full cheeked trainee, Minho trailed behind any and every hyung he came across, bouncing between the close knit TVXQ members, and the rowdy mess that was Super Junior. They were his mentors, his brothers, he looked up to them, practically worshipped the ground they walked on. If they asked Minho to do something, he'd scramble to get it done. Anything for that affectionate pat on the head.

It wasn't until Heechul had smooth talked away Minho's virginity that the young trainee fully realized that there was a whole other world of ways he could please his precious hyungs. Any time he saw even a spark of stress in their eyes, Minho was on his knees, putting his little mouth to use. Soon, he was at the beck and call of almost every male signed into the company, and Minho revelled in the attnetion, thrived in it.

And then along came Taemin.

Minho had become comfortable in his role as eager, desirable maknae. But when the tiny, slender, always blinking boy arrived with lips like a cherub's and skin like marble, Minho's spotlight had dimmed considerably. He'd entered the later stages of puberty, and he was mostly limbs and joints, his once smooth voice deepening and cracking, harder to control. Minho felt used. He felt cast off. And he didn't like it one bit.

With all the attention and coddling being moved to Taemin, Minho became indignant, and would lash out when the hyungs weren't looking, using his status as hyung towards the younger boy to boss him around. When the hyungs returned, Minho would crank up his charm tenfold, including his other forms of persuasion. By now, SHINee was beginning to form. Minho's behavior wasn't really on the subtle side, but the elders allowed it, liking how he'd become even more enthusiastic. Now, he offered his whole body, not just his mouth.

He'd the one they all wanted. He had to be.

~~~

Years later, Minho had perfected his routine. Every morning, he was to wake up Jinki with a soothing round of fellatio. It had to be gentle and slow; the leader got irritated if Minho overdid it and got him riled up, because that meant they'd have to fuck, and that meant that the rapper would be walking with a limp all day. Jinki at least had some sense, and stopped Minho before he got too carried away with his begging. After cleaning up together in the shower, they'd go their separate ways.

Schedules would resume as usual, and then he and Jonghyun would rendezvous in the nearest bathroom. The singer was actually a gentle lover, despite how he might be seen as, and Minho appreciated that. Sometimes it was nice to be kissed once and a while. Even so, any form of tenderness wasn't clouded by the fact that fucking silently in a bathroom stall was one of the most raunchy things one could come up with. By then, Minho would be drained, so he allowed Jonghyun to clean him up, chuckling softly as he was showered with kisses, eventually having to push away the overly affectionate puppy.

And then along came Taemin.

Much to everyone's surprise, the maknae had grown into this aggressive, dominant man that exuded sexual energy. The second Minho realized that it was Taemin that was giving him hungry looks, he was jolted into mush, utterly powerless. The maknae had him wrapped around his finger, it was almost pathetic to watch, but all too exciting at the same time. 

Taemin was an exhibitionist, to the member's delight. He felt no shame in blatantly groping Minho when they passed in the hallway, or suddenly pushing him against the kitchen counter to give him a hickey on his neck. Taemin didn't keep his time to a specific template either. He was constantly whispering filthy things in Minho's ear during interviews, concerts, in the van, everywhere. And Minho ate it all up. 

Usually, after a normal day of schedules, Taemin would drag Minho to their couch and start a noisy makeout session, smooching noises sometimes getting so loud that things would be thrown at them because members couldn't hear the TV over them. Just when Minho was a panting mess, not so quietly begging for Taemin to bone him, the maknae would grin wickedly and move as if to grant the rapper's wish, only to force him on his knees and start sucking his cock right there. Minho would whine and whine each time, and each time, it happened all the same. Minho finished the job every time, loving the way Taemin would set his jaw and growl as he climaxed.

And then, if one wasn't paying attention, they'd never notice the shade that flashed across Kibum's eyes, never notice the slight tenor in the end of his voice when he gave a rare announcement that he was "hitting the hay". But Minho noticed. Kibum usually would just say he was going to bed, or not even say anything at all. But that phrase, Minho knew, and a shiver ran down his spine in anticipation.

Minho cuddled on the couch with Jinki, curled up against the leader's side for a while longer, before he yawned and sighed quietly, the sound much more feminine than he planned, earning him a croon from Jonghyun's direction. Flushing a bit, Minho glared softly in the pup's direction, "I'm sleepy, guys. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he nuzzled Jinki a few times, giggling silently when the leader pecked him affectionately, and he stood up. 

Taemin stared heatedly at Minho, and the rapper felt his stomach flutter for a moment before he leaned down to give out the next good night kiss. Right as their lips were going to connect, the maknae grabbed Minho's shirt tightly and whispered huskily into his ear, "I never gave you that fuck you wanted. I could help you fall asleep real quick, sweet-ass~"

Minho gulped and let out a soft chuckle, although it was shaky, the way it sounded every time Taemin made his knees weak, and he gripped the younger's hands before planting a firm kiss on his lips, "Not tonight, Tae," he whispered back, "Tomorrow, though. I promise, I'm yours, 'kay?" this seemed to placate the maknae, as he nodded and leaned back against the couch, but not before giving Minho's ass a slap.

Laughing, Minho shuffled over to Jonghyun, who was in his usual spot in their massage chair. The singer looked up at him with warm eyes, and Minho relaxed immediately, "..'Night, hyung..." he murmured quietly, intimately, as he leaned down towards the elder.

Jonghyun hummed in response, softly running his hands up the younger's sides before stopping at the nape of his neck, massaging there gently, "You get some sleep, okay? You're going to need it for whatever you promised Taemin..." there was mirth in the singer's tone, but Minho knew Jonghyun would always be a little jealous of everyone else who touched him, though he'd never admit it.

"I will, hyung. You too... I know that you can't sleep sometimes, but... try, okay?" Minho caressed the elder's face before kissing him gently. Jonghyun nodded, stealing a few more pecks before sending the younger on his way.

Once freed, Minho was quick to freshen up in the bathroom and change into his sleepwear. Quietly he entered Kibum's room, shutting the door and locking it. He turned and saw the elder seated on the edge of his bed, legs and arms crossed.

"Took you long enough." Kibum said, voice even, feline eyes calm as they scanned over Minho's body.

A smile crept onto Minho's lips before he could stop it, and he crossed the room to sit beside the elder, "Took you long enough to notice me again." he replied.

Kibum tilted his head and said nothing, grey eyes staying calm, though there was a ghost of a smile on his bow shaped lips. Silently, he moved his hand to rest softly over Minho's, and he shrugged slowly, "It's like the saying says: absence makes the heart grow fonder. I think that applies to us, don't you think?" there was a barely there, playful tint to Kibum's voice that Minho picked up on immediately.

"Oh yeah? You might be right. I'd ask for further explanation about your neglect towards me, but, there's another saying that says: never look a gift horse in the mouth, so I think I'll keep my questions to myself~" Minho said effortlessly as he quietly laced their fingers, scooting closer almost shyly as he lay his head on Kibum's shoulder. 

The hand holding his own gave it a gentle squeeze, and the vibrations from Kibum's low chuckle reached through Minho's whole body, making his toes curl slightly and his heart pick up a bit, "This is a gift. So, cherish it, aegi." Kibum's voice had grown lower, laced with desire and sincerity.

Minho shivered, gripping the elder's hand tightly. Nobody called him baby. Nobody but Kibum. Somehow, it made his time with him all that more special. Inhaling slowly, Minho leaned up, nuzzling under the elder's jaw for a moment before he found Kibum's lips.

And then they were kissing.

If there was a better word for it, it'd be said, but they were kissing. Lips moving in tandem, smooth tongues slipping forward and coaxing each other slowly. It was sensual, unhurried, relaxed, yet there was an underlying tension that was building, like a pot set to a slow boil. Something was going to happen, but the suspense leading up to it was almost better than the event itself.

Minho's mind always entered a haze whenever he spent time with Kibum intimately. His mind clouded, and he was unable to focus on anything other than Kibum. They way he was touching him, kissing him, tasting him, feeling him, everything. Minho was drunk on sensations way before his back hit the bedspread.

Clothes were shed, and hands and mouths explored, as if it were the first time all over again. Minho keened against Kibum's shoulder when his leaking erection was suddenly held and stroked, and he gripped the elder closer, panting for further pleasure.

"S-Stop, hyung--please I--!" Minho begged, but it was too late. Kibum watched as the younger came after only a few strokes. Chuckling, he licked his hand clean and gave Minho a soft peck.

"How many times do those dipshits out there let you cum, hm? They're just selfish." he whispered into the rapper's ear, and all Minho could do was moan. He was quickly ready to go again, and he sat up, pushing against Kibum's chest to make him lie back. Minho took in Kibum's cock deep, swallowing around it before slowly pulling up, putting on lots of suction. The elder groaned in appreciation, softly running his fingers through the younger's dark locks. "Yeah, aegi. Just like that."

Minho's cheeks burned at the praise, and he continued to bob his head steadily. He heard rustling behind him, but ignored it for the most part. Only when he felt a cool lubricated finger nudge against his hole did he squeak in surprise. Glancing up at Kibum, he flushed darkly at the smile he was greeted with, and he looked back down to keep up with his task.

Soon, Minho had to pull off Kibum's cock in favor of rocking back against the three fingers pumping in and out of him, "O-Oh..." he moaned breathlessly, drool dripping down his chin as he panted, eyes closed, head tilted back.

Kibum drank in the sight before him, enjoying it for as long as possible before Minho began whining for more. "Coming, aegi. Be patient." he sat up, sliding on a condom before hovering over Minho's trembling body. They shared sweet kissed for a moment, giving the younger time to catch his breath before Kibum began to slowly slide inside.

Minho's jaw went slack, and he dug his nails into the flesh of Kibum's arms, but the elder didn't mind. "I-I...!" he gasped, exhaling in a slow whimper. He could feel every single inch of Kibum inside of him, his walls clamping around him, throbbing, trapping him inside.

"Shh, aegi. Breathe, come on. Breathe." Kibum stilled, caressing Minho's cheeks. He waited patiently for the younger to collect himself before getting the okay to move. Steadily, he established a pace that was slow enough to be comfortable, and fast enough to be pleasurable. Minho's whimpers soon turned to moans, and he shut his eyes in bliss.

Kibum steadily picked up the pace as their collective drives grew. And then, he came with a grunt. Hissing to catch his breath, he pulled out gently to discard the condom quickly. Minho was whining, panting on the bed and still hard and throbbing. Kibum fixed it by finishing him off with his mouth.

A short while later, they were clean and back in bed, spooning as they quietly dozed. "Hyung, thank you..." Minho mumbled, lacing their fingers and kissing the back of Kibum's hand.

Kibum hummed and pressed a soft peck to the back of Minho's neck, and he held the younger closer, pressing his chest to the other's back, "You're welcome. I'll try not to take so long next time." he promised.

That was enough for Minho. He quickly fell asleep, knowing that it was only just Monday.

There was a whole week ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i procrastinate


End file.
